Aspen Scanlon
Aspen Scanlon'' ''is the third main protagonist of the'' '''Unexpected and Unplanned' book. She is described as witty, troublesome, and rambunctious. Book Description: You know that one girl who is friends with everybody? The one who brings the party wherever she is? That would definitely explain who Aspen Scanlon is. She's fiercely loyal, outgoing, and lovable. Kelsi could only describe her as the type of friend who knew what you needed even before you did. The minute you see Aspen hauling ass down the street in her white high top converse sneakers, you better start running too because she's probably high-tailing away from trouble she started. --- Aspen Dakota Scanlon lives in Buffalo, New York. She is a resident of the McLendon Cul-De-Sac and lives in the Scanlon Residency. She attends John F. Kennedy High School and lives next to Kelsi. It is often stated that her parents, Sarah and Mark Scanlon are busy and never home, hence why she looks to the Kohlers as a second family. Kelsi explains that even though Aspen is rather popular, she never ditches her Kelsi for other people. She is caring and is attentive to her friends' needs, especially after Kelsi's pregnancy. Aspen has a tendency to be violent, letting her anger get the best of her; especially if one of her friends are hurt. It shows the night of homecoming when Aspen punches Jasmine for harassing Kelsi in Chapter 12. Again, in Chapter 20, when Aspen finds out Jasmine has caused more trouble, she recruits Winn to go to Jasmine's house and threaten her. Aspen has a close relationship with Valerie Kohler, who is like a mother to her. They often hang out even if Kelsi isn't around. Valerie always tries her best to make sure Aspen is fed, safe, and happy. Aspen is known to have a dark and odd sense of humor. In Chapter 3, she suggests that her and Valerie go to check out the dead guy that was found on the roof of an Orleans County Walmart. Author's Facts about Aspen * Aspen's parents are both police officers. * Aspen is a Taurus, born April 30th. * Aspen is the godmother to Kelsi and Winn's child. * Aspen has been in 15 fights during her school years. * Aspen works at the bowling lanes with Kelsi Kohler * Aspen's dream job is being a Youtube Vlogger. * Aspen's favorite show is The X-Files * Aspen moves in with Kelsi and Winn in the epilogue. * Aspen considers Valerie to be like her 2nd mother. * Aspen helps the Kohler sisters take care of Kenzi. * Aspen is irish and italian, Sicilian to be exact. * Aspen had a crush on Baron Grey in middle school. * Aspen was named after her parent's wedding location, Aspen, Colorado. * Aspen has a tendency to cause trouble, believing that her parents could get her out of it. * Aspen drives a blue Dodge Charger, which was purchased from her parent's precinct. Category:Characters